


Wings of My Soul

by blessedgerard, crowthatfliesalone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Demons, Dragons, Dwarves, F/F, M/M, Merpeople, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedgerard/pseuds/blessedgerard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowthatfliesalone/pseuds/crowthatfliesalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness has fallen over Japan, and the dragons are all but gone. The Mer have retreated back into hiding, and the griffins of Shiratorizawa are wreaking havoc.</p>
<p>A single dragon and rider brought this upon their country, suddenly appearing and killing the arch-dragons, only to disappear the next minute as the rest of the dragons throughout Japan were slaughtered.</p>
<p>The Arch-dragons have been reborn, but will they have enough time to defeat the evil that caused this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On this note, if you were following Wings of My Soul previously, I've decided to change some things, as the way i had it set up before was seriously overwhelming me, and I didn't have enough characters for other things I had planned, plus I didn't want the whole thing to be cluttered up with my bad ocs. This would be under the original but sadly I'm a dumbass and deleted it. Yay me.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy! I hope its better than before!

_A large shadow passed in the night sky, seeming to block out the moon and all of the stars. A piercing roar echoed through the valley, and almost all life in the valley froze to look up at the source of the sound. Instantaneously, fire burned through the area, raging torrents burning from the shadow’s jaws that raced down the walls before ultimately filling the valley with a raging inferno of black flame, that both glowed and gave off light at the same time. Nothing was left untouched, as the Karasuno, the village of the valley, began to burn._

_A young girl watched almost in amazement as the fire spread. A second, much smaller shadow appeared in the distance. It sped towards the carnage, smashing into the large shadow and knocking it into the ground. The girl watched as the shadows hit the ground fighting, but in the dim light of the moon that was now uncovered, she could see two very distinct dragons. Hitoka gasped, recognizing the smaller dragon as her father, Severus. Before she could run to help him, her dad, Luka, shouted at her to run and get out of there._

_The larger dragon, an obsidian colored monstrosity, reared back and moved so that Severus was pinned under it. Luka jumped off the dragon’s back in time to not get crushed, and Hitoka wanted to run to him, but she couldn’t move her legs. She looked up behind her in fear, seeing a figure cloaked in shadow._

_‘If you want to survive, little one, then get out of here.” It hissed, raising a hand with very distinctly sharp nails to her throat._

_“Dad!” Hitoka shouted, trying to struggle out of the figure’s grip, but she couldn’t. Her parents looked over, almost startled to hear her voice, and the shadow dragon lunged again, ripping open Severus’s throat with a single bite. Hitoka shrieked, kicking and hitting at the figure behind her when suddenly it disappeared, leaving her on the ground, shaken and terrified._

_Luka looked between Severus and his daughter for a split second as a choked gurgle rose from his throat. The elf fell to his knees, starting to cough up blood. Hitoka knew her dad wasn’t injured physically, but that when dragon’s died, their rider died with them. Sheran over to them, sobbing over her parents dead bodies as the shadow dragon and its master disappeared without a trace._

_Hitoka cried not only for his parent’s deaths, but the destruction of the village she lived in. She tensed as a hand touched her shoulder, and she looked back though tears still blurred his vision._

_“Sleep now, I’ll wake you when it’s time.” A child’s voice said, crisp and calm through the chaos of the night, and suddenly, Hitoka was surrounded in light, paralyzed._

 

* * *

 

  Daichi woke suddenly, a cold sweat washing over him as he sat up in bed. He raised a hand to his forehead, unable to think about just _what_ that dream was. Sugawara whined next to him and sat up, his silver hair framing the elf’s face perfectly.

  “What’s wrong, Dai?” Suga asked, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. The elf rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder, yawning as he asked, “Was it a dream?” He nodded, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Go back to sleep, Kou, I’m gonna walk for a bit.”

 

* * *

 

_“Listen to me, you’ll need to jump, and run as soon as you hit the ground. Don’t look back, you need to get out of here, or you’ll die as well. What’s following us… It’s not something you want to mess with, Shimizu.” Kili practically shouted over the wind so that his daughter would hear._

_Wind whipped around them in a tornado-like fashion as Tauriel tore through the air, trying in vain to escape the shadow dragon closing in behind them. Shaking, Shimizu nodded, but Kili didn’t take notice as she had turned to protect her from a blast of black flames. Tauriel suddenly dived, the ground getting closer and closer as she tucked her wings and plummeted. The shadow dragon circled almost lazily above them, knowing that if it had chased her out of the sky, it was guaranteed to win._

_“Jump! Now!” Kili shouted, and just as suddenly as the dive started his mother’s wings extended to catch air. It was one slow period, and Shimizu did what she was told and jumped. Her mother wasn’t that far from the ground, but the fall still hurt. She stood and started running, mentally listening to what her father had told her before they had started being chased. ‘If we’re attacked, run and don’t look back, find the village elder and go to the Aerie.’ She didn’t look back, not even when she heard the sickening crack of her mother’s neck. She knew if she turned back, she wouldn’t continue, and that monster would get him._

_Without any warning, Shimizu couldn’t move, surrounded by a mysterious light. The only other thing she saw, was a blonde girl about her age. “Hitoka?”_

 

* * *

 

“Iwa-chan!”

  Iwaizumi rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block out his boyfriend even though he knew it was futile. Oikawa was always wide awake in the mornings, even more so that he noticed how tense that Iwaizumi was.

  “Iwa-chan, what’s wrong?” The brunet asked, almost seeming concerned. Oikawa probably just wanted Iwaizumi to turn back over and cuddle, but that wasn’t about to happen.

“It’s nothing.”  
“Hmmm?”

  “I said it’s nothing, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi snapped, the lack of sleep starting to affect his mood. It was the middle of the night after all, and he had shot awake. That dream was so realistic that he panicked, and somehow woke up his boyfriend at the same time.

  “Hmph! Mean Iwa-chan…” Oikawa huffed, though he still snuggled against Iwaizumi’s back in his own way of trying to comfort his boyfriend. No matter how much he tried to hide his unease, Oikawa could still see through it.

 

* * *

 

_‘Something’s following us, Altaris.’_

_‘What is it then, Zanzan?’_

_‘Don’t call me that, and I don’t know. I can’t describe it.’_

_Altaris pushed herself up into a sitting position and let out a sigh, the air bubbles floating up in the water. She pushed off the rock slab she was resting on and floated above her dragon, Zanna. She looked up, unable to detect any light from the depth they were at and swam down to her and rested on the dragon’s head._

_Zanna snorted pulling her head back from underneath her rider as if initiating a game. She did take notice that some of the merfolk had started nearing, both curious and fearing the sea dragon that once belonged in the sky. In the corner of her vision she saw Altaris freeze._

_‘We need to get out of here now, Zanna. It’s closer, we need to get up to land.’_

_‘Alright, change back when we get closer to the surface though.’_

_Altaris nodded and swam over and held on tightly to fin on Zanna’s back as the dragon shot up through the water, quickly leaving behind whatever was following them. As they neared the surface, Altaris murmured a spell under her breath and returned back to her original dwarven body. Zanna shot above the surface, but did not spread her wings, or what used to be her wings, because she knew she could no longer fly._

_Warnings suddenly started filling her mind, telling her to get out of there. It was a trap, they said, it was a trap. Without any time to react, the same beast that had been following them down deep underwater shot up into the air behind them. Altaris turned and saw the black creature take to the air with a distinctive flap of wings. It’s massive form blocked out the sun, and Altaris couldn’t even see it when the beast’s black flames ripped through the air towards them, burning even through the water. She didn’t even have time to scream._

 

* * *

 

“Asahiii.”

“Asahi’s not here… can I take a message?” A pillow hit him from across the room.

  “Like hell you’re not here!” Asahi could practically _hear_ Noya’s pout from across the room, “You were mumbling like crazy in your sleep, something the matter?” The smaller brunet asked. Asahi didn’t say anything but could hear his rider get out of bed and come over to where he was curled up under blankets.

“It’s fine… Noya…” Asahi insisted, even though he knew it wouldn’t help his case.

“Bullshit, I’m coming over there and I’m going to tickle you until you beg for mercy! Get ready Asahi!”

  Nishinoya Yuu was going to be the death of him, Asahi decided, as he practically jumped out of bed to avoid the oncoming attack.

 

* * *

 

_“Hawke, You’ve been avoiding this question for years. Who is this child, where did they come from, and why do they look just like you?”_

_“Well, it’s a long story.”_

_“We have time.”_

“Talynn”

_“Tell me, Hawke.”_

_Hawke just pouted, refusing to speak again. Talynn sighed and reached over, ruffling his rider’s unnecessarily orange hair._

_“C’mon, it can’t be that confusing.”_

_“She’s ours.”_

“What?”

_In their bickering, neither had noticed the figure approaching, and only turned to look when the child in question yelled._

_“Dad!”_

_Hawke lept up from laying in Talynn’s lap when he heard Natsu scream. His eyes locked onto a very familiar figure cloaked in shadow and he snarled._

_“Let her go.”_

_The figure just raised its hand and snapped its fingers. Out of seemingly nowhere, an enormous black dragon appeared. Hawke could sense another presence, controlling their actions. Either they weren’t doing this of their own free will, and something was controlling them, or that something was giving power to them._

_Talynn hissed and in a flash, had transformed into his dragon form. Compared to the shadow dragon, Talynn was dwarfed, there was definitely something interfering here. No dragon would ever get that big, unless it was given power from something else. Hawke stood, almost paralyzed. He could easily be crushed by either dragon right now, and if he didn’t get Natsu from whoever that was… It would be bad._

_Hawke’s decision was made for him as the shadow dragon lunged at Talynn, and he had to jump to get out of the way._

_‘Keep the dragon distracted, I might be able to get its rider out of here myself’ He sent a quick thought to Talynn before taking his own dragon form. He was absolutely tiny compared to all other dragons except that of his own kind. If the figure was really made of shadow like he thought, he would be able to handle it like any sun dragon should._

_The figure hissed at the light Hawke was emitting, and quickly dropped Natsu when Hawke pounced on it, biting and clawing as soon as he collided with it. He was stopped short almost a second later, a wrenching pain stinging through his abdomen. He looked down, and a sword stuck through his stomach, a scarlet trail seeping from the wound._

_Talynn roared in pain as the shadow dragon pinned him against the ground. In surprisingly no time, it found a weak spot on Talynn’s scales, and started ripping his torso in a shower of blood, pouring over both of the dragons and seeping onto the ground. With a sense of finality the shadow dragon sunk its teeth into his neck, Talynn couldn’t even struggle against the immense strength of the beast atop him as he bled out._

_Hawke had fallen to the ground, dying slowly as his partner did because of both their wounds, and the connection between their souls. The shadow dragon and the figure both soon disappeared, not even before both of them died. Natsu stumbled over to Hawke, surprisingly unemotional for watching her parents dying._

_“Natsu… You’ll need to hide… They’re getting stronger… I-I’m sorry I couldn’t p-protect you… f-for long….” Hawke  struggled, the words barely discernable. “You need… to freeze the other… arch-dragon’s children in time… they…” Hawke coughed, spitting blood out of his mouth, “T-they’ll need to… b-be there… for the next… arch-dragons…”_

 

* * *

 

 

  Kageyama woke up, a feeling of dread creeping up on him. _Why?_ What was that dream? He sat up, feeling dazed as he looked around for someone. _Who was he looking for again?_ He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking back on what the dream was. _Why did it feel like someone was missing?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sugawara tensed slightly when he walked into the Canopy. He hated going up there alone, but Daichi was down outside the infirmary getting one of his wings checked. On the entire way up he was planning an excuse for Ukai on why Daichi wasn’t with him to be assigned the mission, but it turns out he didn’t need one. Ukai wasn’t there, and instead it was only Takeda.

  “Ah, Sugawara, great timing. We just got new information on our potential recruits from the Crows.” Suga shuddered, everyone except their instructors got nervous around the Crows. They were initiates who were supposed to be riders, but either they didn’t have a compatible dragon, or they’re dragon died before they’re souls were linked. The Crows afterwards were then trained in secret, somehow able to turn into the very birds the group was named for, and the Aerie used them as spies to gather information. Their use was vital, since any griffins and dragons that they could get to before Shiratorizawa was beneficial.

“Ah, the group in Karasuno?” The elf asked, considerably more relaxed since Ukai wasn’t there. His gruff personality just made Suga nervous.

  “Yes, according to the Crows, there are at least three riders, a dragon, and a griffin.” Takeda replied, “I want you and Daichi to go there and confirm that, and if possible, bring them here.”

Suga nodded, “Are Kuroo and Kenma being sent to Nekoma and Fukurodani to check for dragons and griffins as well?”

“Yes, if you could tell them that for me, it would speed things along, I still need to track down Asahi and Nishinoya before I can send any of you out. It would be faster if I didn’t have to still deal with some of the newer pairs, you know?”

  “Yeah, anyway, is that all?” Takeda nodded and Suga left the room. As the elf walked down the countless stairs, he was thinking about what could have happened that freaked Daichi out so much this morning. He figured he would ask about it again while they were on their mission, and sighed when he finally reached the ground after quite some time.

_‘Daichi, we’ve got a mission. Is your wing okay?’_

_‘It’s fine Suga, what’s the mission?’_

_‘Get the possible recruits in Karasuno. There’s five of them.’_

_‘Alright, I’m heading back to our room to get some supplies we might need.’_

_‘I’ll meet you there.’_

_‘See you then, Kou.’_

He walked past the training grounds and saw Ukai and Tanaka sparing. The only other dragon they had here besides the arch-dragons, Daichi and Oikawa, was Kuroo. He was doing partner training with Kenma, since they recently bonded, so Ukai was the only one available to be a fair match against the griffin.

  Suga kept walking to the small complex where everyone lived. He passed several unoccupied cabins before reaching the one he shared with Daichi. The light was on inside, so he figured Daichi got there before him. He opened the door and walked inside, only to be greeted by a _very_ shirtless Daichi.

“Daichi!” Suga blushed, stuttering, “Put your shirt on!” Daichi just looked up at him and chuckled, already pulling a shirt over his head.

  “Calm down Kou, the shirt I was wearing earlier was bloody so I got rid of it. What do you think we’ll need before we head out?” Suga thought for a moment, humming quietly as he thought.

“Well, Karasuno isn’t that far from here, should take about half a day’s travel to get there. And longer to get back, you can’t really carry six people without being slowed down significantly. So… preparation for 3 days?” Suga thought out loud, looking at Daichi for confirmation.

  “Yeah, that seems about right. It could take awhile to get them to come with us though, so we should definitely have some money with us if we have to stay in town for a couple of days at most.” Daichi replied with a slight nod in Suga’s direction.

“Clothes shouldn’t be an issue, and we can hunt. So… hmm. Nothing really I guess, just our normal equipment in your saddle pouches? That should be fine.”

  “Let’s go then, Kou. The sooner we get there the better.” Daichi replied, taking Suga’s hand as they left the cabin. Suga couldn’t help but melt, leaning against Daichi’s shoulder as they walked, just generally enjoying his dragon’s strong presence.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me. You can do that while I fly us to Karasuno, wake up.” Daichi teased, gently shaking Suga off of his shoulder. He had started to doze off a little bit, he hadn’t gotten much sleep last night because of a strange dream he had. He wondered if Daichi had the same dream as they approached the stable and Daichi suddenly transformed.

  Suga always thought Daichi’s dragon form was beautiful, even though brown dragons weren’t usually considered to be aesthetically pleasing. His scales were the color of melted chocolate, with only slight hints of black and red hidden in, and the scales on his underbelly were a nice light beige to contrast it. His neck was shorter compared to most dragons, the most notable of which being Oikawa, but his entire build had a great sense of strength and stability to it.

The elf went into the stables, it was filled with different horses and a single pegasi for unbonded riders to use before they received their Crow training, and murmured a quick spell to lift Daichi’s saddle from its placement on the wall and carry it out behind him. Daichi lowered his head, and Suga grabbed onto one of the many horns crowning him to pull himself onto the dragon’s neck as he set to work on attaching the saddle to his back.

  The thing Suga loved most about Daichi’s dragon form, however, were his wings, he thought as he tightened the main harness. He thought about this a lot whenever they were flying, he could feel the muscles working and straining under the saddle to keep them airborne. Those four wings somehow had the strength to lift Daichi off the ground, and allow him to fly, it was really amazing when he thought about it, how something so fragile looking could be so strong.

After the saddle was secure, Suga shimmied down Daichi’s neck and settled onto it, “Ready, Dai?” A short gruff sound was all the elf got for confirmation before Daichi took off into the air with three strong beats of his wings.

_‘Which way is it?’_

_‘North, turn left and I’ll tell you when to start going straight.’_

_‘I’ve never been straight.’_

_‘Point taken, now shut up and fly.’_

_‘Sheesh, grouchy.’_ Daichi sighed before flying in the direction Suga told him.

 

* * *

 

  Almost every part of his body was covered in sweat at this point. Hinata was climbing up the steepest side of the valley, looking for anything he could find that would prove to Kageyama that he _did_ climb the sides of the valley, and he was strong enough to learn how to fight. Dragons wouldn’t burn down Karasuno like they did one-thousand years ago, and Hinata was going to help make that a fact. At least he would if he didn’t fall to his death within the next couple of minutes.

Ignoring the pain in his muscles he pulled himself up, he was almost to the top when suddenly a large shadow swooped over the valley. Hinata flinched and scrambled to pull himself to the top of the cliff, just a few more feet above him. He sat down a few feet from the ledge and froze when he saw the same shadow from before land. He whimpered softly, recognizing the large form as a dragon. Oh shit he was going to die.

  Even from the top of the cliff through his panic, he could hear people below going about their daily lives, and that dragon was going to ruin it, Hinata knew it would. It had to be the same one from one thousand years ago that burned down the village, it fit the description. Dark scales, four wings, and it was massive.

The beast turned and looked straight at Hinata and he flinched. Despite his aching muscles he got up and ran behind a nearby boulder, peaking out behind it. He watched the dragon curiously, and hid a gasp as someone familiar to him climbed off it’s back. It had been two years since Hinata had seen him, he thought that the other had been dead. That’s what was commonly accepted when people were taken by the dragons, that they died. It happened a lot at Karasuno, that’s how Tanaka and Saeko both died, they were taken.

  It was definitely a shock when Hinata saw Suga climb off the back of that hulking behemoth, _didn’t he know that thing was dangerous?_ He slowly crept out from behind the rock, and the dragon’s attention immediately turned to him from Suga. Hinata flinched and froze where he was, shaking out of fear.

“O-Oi! S-suga! You should g-get away f-from that t-thing! I-It’s dangerous!”

 

* * *

 

  Suga looked at Daichi, and Daichi looked back at him.

_‘What’s he talking about, Kou? Who is that anyway?’_

_‘I don’t know, and that’s Hinata, he grew up here.’_

_‘He smells funny, like a dragon but he’s not.’_

_‘Turn into your human form, dragons freak pretty much everyone out around here.’_

‘Why?’

 ‘I’ll explain later.’

Suga sighed and looked away when light started to come from Daichi’s body and the dragon disappeared, leaving Daichi almost buried under the saddle. His boyfriend pushed up the main part and walked out from under it, gesturing to Suga towards the saddle.

  “Right, backpack.” Suga nodded before turning to kneel by it. Resting a hand on the sturdy leather, he announced an incantation and the saddle shrank and changed shape until it was a rather heavy backpack. The elf picked it up and tossed it to Daichi.

“Hinata! Is the bridge still stable?” Suga shouted across the ravine, it was by no means a large crack in the earth, but most of the people here built their houses in the earth along the sides of the valley. They only needed the actual valley itself as a market place and for platforms to get to each of the houses.

  “No! They had to get rid of it since it was falling apart!” Hinata shouted back, “The only way across is to climb down and climb back up the other side so far!”

Suga sighed and looked at Daichi, who just shrugged before looking back over at Hinata. “Go ahead and jump down to the bottom! We’ll meet you down there!”

  “Jump?! I’d break my legs!”

 “I’ll make sure you don’t! Just go ahead!” Suga replied, already thinking of the right spell to cast in order for Hinata to not fall as hard. He would use the same one on he and Daichi.

  Suga saw Hinata jump and quickly said the words, and Hinata was shrouded in a soft green light as his fall slowed and he floated down to the bottom. “C’mon Dai, let’s go.” Suga turned back to Daichi, winking at him before taking a running start off the cliff.

Air rushed around him, biting at his skin, but it didn’t really bother him after flying with Daichi for so long. He sensed Daichi above them and repeated the spell again, causing he and his boyfriend to softly land on the ground.

  The elf stood, brushing dust off of himself. The heat of Karasuno’s desert was starting to get to him, so he pulled the grey cloak off his shoulders, bunching it up and carrying it over his arm. The heavy material was more suited to the cold mountain climate of the Aerie anyway, Suga decided.

“Sugawara! I can’t believe you’re still alive!” Hinata exclaimed, suddenly well within the elf’s personal space. Suga laughed nervously, taking a couple of steps back.

  “Well, it actually turns out that the people taken by the dragons that come around every once and awhile don’t die. They’re all at the Aerie, its a training facility on Thunderous Peak.” Suga explained, and Hinata’s eyes widened at the statement.

  “People are supposed to not go near there though,” Hinata frowned.

 “That’s because of the dragons. They’re the reason its called Thunderous Peak, since you call a group of dragons a thunder.”

  Hinata sighed, looking even more confused than before. “By the way, where did that dragon go? And is the Aerie where you learned that cool magic?”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Daichi’s gruff voice chimed in, evidently irked that Suga started ignoring him.

  “Wah! W-Where did you come from?!” Hinata yelped, backing up from Daichi substantially. Daichi sighed and answered.

  “I’m the dragon you were so scared of.” Hinata froze, looking like he was about to run.

“Oi, dumbass!” The three of them turned hearing the voice and Hinata immediately frowned upon seeing who it was.

  “I’m not a dumbass, Kageyama!” Hinata shouted back at the newcomer, or newcomers? Suga noticed a small blonde girl standing behind Kageyama who quickly stepped between them.

“D-don’t fight, Hinata, Kageyama!” She stammered out. _Why did she look so familiar? Oh, wait, that was Yachi._

 “I climbed the cliff, what are you gonna do now?” Hinata practically snarled, taking a step forward.

“I said it before, I’m not going to waste my time training someone who’s not going to be any use in a fight.” Kageyama growled back. Both of them inched closer to each other, starting to shout insults as well.

  “The raven-haired kid and the blonde girl smell like dragons,” Daichi whispered to Suga, then continuing on with, “Hinata might be a rider, he gives off a similar vibe that Noya did when we found him.” Suga nodded, “Okay, so then if you’re right, we have another rider and a griffin to find.”

“U-um… Excuse me, S-sugawara, can y-you split them up? T-they might e-end up hurting each other…” Yachi asked, snapping Suga’s attention away from Daichi.

  “Yeah, of course,” Suga nodded, and looked over at Daichi. His boyfriend sighed and went over to Hinata and Kageyama.

“Break it up you two! You’re scaring the girl!” Daichi sighed, a menacing growl slipping from his throat as he pushed them apart. Hinata and Kageyama froze at the sound, staring incredulously at Daichi.

  “D-did he just growl?”

 “Yes, I did. Now if you two will stay here with Yachi _without fighting_ while Suga and I go find the other two we were looking for, that would be _great_.” Daichi added, crossing his arms as he turned around and walked back towards Suga. “Do you have any ideas on who we should be looking for?”

  “The crows said something about a tall blond male and a more average height brunet with freckles and dark skin. I can’t remember their names but I do remember two people who fit their description that usually hung around together.”

“W-would you two perhaps be looking for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?” Yachi asked, “They were near the caved in section of dwarven ruins the last time I s-saw them.” Suga turned and smiled at her.

  “Thanks Yachi, let’s start there Daichi, it’s the best lead we’ve got since you don’t know what they smell like.”

 

* * *

 

“Iwa-chan I’m booorrreeeddd.”

 “What do you want me to do about it, asshole?”

“You’re so mean!” Oikawa exclaimed, falling back against the nearest wall dramatically, “You wound me!”

“You’re such a drama queen.” Iwaizumi sighed, rolling his eyes. He glanced over at Kuroo pleadingly, as if saying _‘Please help me with this overgrown child.’_ Kuroo noticed the look and snickered, but went back to talking with Kenma.

  “I can’t believe you. You’re like an overgrown child, Assikawa,” Iwaizumi sighed, turning to make it look like he was leaving.

“Hey! Don’t leave me Iwa-chan!” Oikawa huffed, pouting as he stopped leaning on the wall and moving over to Iwaizumi’s side.

_‘ I was kidding.’_

_‘I know you were kidding, Tooru.’_

_‘Wanna go practice aerial combat?’_

_‘No, your wing can’t handle anymore today, you really need to get it checked out.’_

_‘I’ll do that later today, wanna go cuddle somewhere instead?’_

_‘I actually have to go inform Kuroo of something, I’ll be back in a second.’_

  Iwaizumi smiled softly at Oikawa before jogging over to where Kuroo and Kenma were camped out, apparently studying some sort of fighting technique. “Hey, Kuroo, I’ve got a message from Sugawara for you.”

“Oho? What is it, Iwaizumi?” He replied, barely looking up from what he was focused on.

  “Takeda got more information from the Crows about the residents in Nekoma and Fukurodani.” Suga said that Takeda needs you and Kenma to go to both areas. There’s a griffin and a rider in Fukurodani, and then a dragon and a second rider in Nekoma.”

Kenma looked up from the book he was looking into and sighed, “Ah, Iwaizumi-san, Takeda asked me to give you a message yesterday, but I couldn’t find you.”

  Iwaizumi was almost surprised to actually hear Kenma talk to someone other than Kuroo, but nodded.

“Kuroo, can you tell him?”

    “Sure kitten. Takeda wants you and Oikawa to work on tracking down Azumane, I’d recommend talking to Noya, since he just came back without his partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a day and I'm kind of dying inside I've never written this much in a weekend before.
> 
> also, Kuroo 10000000000% calls Kenma kitten on a daily basis, garunteed


End file.
